Pain & Darkness
by Black666Hunter
Summary: Aloysius and Rufus have bitten off more than they can chew. A crazed Russian wants something from them and they can't give him what he wants. Will they survive his clutches or can Scarecrow and his team save them in time? WARNING - contains Torture and Slash! Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Retired Gunnery Sergeant Emily Hunter sighed as she limped out onto the balcony and leant on the railing, gazing out over the busy city. Only nine months ago, she'd been in the thick of the action, standing tall beside her CO and taking down the Taliban. Now though, she was stuck in her small apartment, forced to watch the world go by as she wondered how her life had gone so wrong.

'From hero to zero in moments, what a way to go. Wouldn't be so fuckin' bad if I could remember how the hell it happened.' she uttered, digging her cigarettes out of her pocket and lighting one before turning and limping back inside.

Sinking onto the couch, she gently unwound the support bandage around her left calf and set it aside. Gently easing the dressings off, she looked at the horrid scar on the back of her leg and sighed, still trying to remember what had happened on that fateful day. Nothing ever changed though. One minute she was at the shoulder of her Lieutenant, the next, she was being carried to a medivac by another Sergeant. Growling softly, she opened the drawer in the coffee table and pulled out a fresh gauze pack, laying it over the gap and tucking it in a little before wrapping her leg up tight again.

'One day I'll find out what happened.' she muttered, easing to her feet again and hobbling into the kitchen. She grabbed a couple beers and returned to the couch to watch some TV and while away the day like always.

~#~$^$~#~

She was almost asleep when someone came knocking. Groaning softly, she sat up and grabbed her cane from beside the couch and eased to her feet, leaning heavily on the carved timber as she stood.

'Who is it?' she called, getting her balance and heading for the door.

'It's Shane, I need a favour Em.' came the reply and Emily smiled. Shane Schofield was one of the few Marines who still took the time to come and see her.

'Just a moment Shane, you know how it is for this old Marine.' Emily nodded, making her way down the corridor and leaning against the wall before opening the door.

Shane looked like hell, streaked in dirt and grime but he still managed a smile as Emily opened the door and invited him inside. Grinning faintly, he picked up a well worn duffle and entered.

'What brings you to my humble home at this time of night Shane?' she asked, wobbling for a moment until Mother reached out and stabilised her. 'And you as well Mother.'

'Like I said Em, I need a favour. Do you remember that Bounty Hunt that I told you about?' Shane sighed, glancing over his shoulder as Mother led a stranger through the door.

'Yeah, I remember. What's that got to do with bringing a stranger into my home?' Emily nodded, eyeing this new man critically.

He looked like hell, scars all over his exposed skin and eyes hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. Running down one arm, she could see a tattoo but due to the angle, couldn't read what it said or what it depicted. He was painfully thin, shuffling along beside Mother and taking full advantage of her strength. Another large scar ran down his face, across his right cheek until it rolled off his jaw. Hundreds of small burn scars decorated his skin, telling a painful tale in more detail than words ever could. Among the scars, she could pick out some that were surgical but out of context, these scars couldn't tell her anything. The limp did tell her something though but she didn't like the information. Just below the line of his glasses, a line of horribly puckered scar tissue had her hesitating but she brushed her fear aside and tried to relax, knowing the full story would come out eventually.

'This is the man that saved my life. I know he doesn't look like a fearsome man now but back then, he was a man the world feared. He's hit a rough patch and needs a little help to get back on his feet.' Shane explained, moving aside so Mother could lower the man onto the couch.

'So why bring him to me? I'm having enough trouble as it is.' Emily sighed, not taking her eyes off this man as he slumped on the couch, one hand locked around Mother's wrist.

'You're the only one I trust with this Emily. After all Aloysius has done for me, I can't just throw him out in the cold. I've pulled what strings I could but that didn't do a lot more than had already been done. You don't have to shoulder the bills alone, the US Army is paying his pension and any medical bills associated with his injuries, just as the Corps is doing for you.' Shane offered, holding out a file.

'Let's say I do agree, just what am I getting into here?' Emily sighed, dropping the folder onto the coffee table and sinking into one of the armchairs.

'I may not be able to see you but I can hear you just fine.' Aloysius growled, still clinging to Mother's wrist as he sat up a little straighter.

'Somebody tell me what's going on before I throw all three of ya outta here.' Emily sighed, looking around the group slowly.

'We got shot down somewhere over Russia. I managed to get out but Rufus…he was still in the plane when it crashed. I was eventually captured by the Russians but no one said anything about having found a pilot or heard about one being caught. I don't know how long I was tormented and tortured until the Americans finally came to my rescue.' Aloysius explained, sagging back against the cushions and hanging his head.

'We're still trying to locate Rufus but the Russians are being particularly tight-lipped about him. Mother, Book II and I are heading back to Moscow tomorrow to help with the search. So what'd ya say Emily, will you take Aloysius in and help him get back on his feet?' Shane added, walking over to perch on the arm of the couch, right hand resting on Aloysius' shoulder lightly.

'I've got no place else to go Emily. It's this or government run accommodation.' Aloysius uttered, looking as though the wrong word could destroy him.

Hanging her head, Emily thought it over for a few minutes before getting to her feet and walking over to perch on the coffee table.

'I know what it's like to feel like you've got no one who cares about you. I'll take care of you now, it'll be okay. It may not be the Ritz but you're welcome here.' she offered, reaching out and lightly touching his arms. There was a moment of hesitation before Aloysius finally let go of Mother and grasped Emily's hands firmly.

'Don't let go Emily, please don't let me go.' he uttered, trembling slightly as he held on to his last refuge.

'Never Aloysius, I'll take care of you. You're safe with me, I promise you that.' Emily nodded, slowly drawing his left hand up to her cheek.

'Thank you.' he replied, managing a faint smile as he traced his fingers over her face lightly. Emily stayed perfectly still as those scarred fingers stroked over her features, right hand coming up to join the examination.

Lowering his hands slowly, Aloysius nodded and relaxed, comfortable now that he had a mental picture of the woman he was living with.

'You've got such soft skin. You must be beautiful.' he whispered, taking her hand again.

'Hardly. I did my time in hell and paid the price for doing so. I've got hundreds of scars and a limp that has everyone running scared.' Emily sighed, reaching up to lightly touch his cheek. Aloysius hissed and pulled back, his posture screaming fear. 'I have a lot to learn about you, don't I?' she asked, lowering her hand.

'He's been like that ever since we rescued him. It took weeks of work before we could get this close.' Mother uttered, slowly reaching out to lay her hand on Aloysius' shoulder gently.

'Can you blame me?' Aloysius asked, fumbling around for a moment until he caught Emily's hand again.

'No, not at all. It's okay; we'll take this at your pace.' Emily replied, free hand resting on his knee softly.

'I just keep thinking…it'll happen again.' Aloysius confessed, hanging his head and shuddering.

'I'll protect you, no matter what. No one will ever hurt you again. Can I get you anything to drink?' Emily soothed, careful not to force the issue with Aloysius.

'Coffee would be nice, white and two.' Aloysius nodded, left foot shifting in search of his bag.

'I'll get it Aloysius.' Shane offered, reaching down and grabbing the duffle he'd brought in with then. Opening the bag, he fished around until he found a well loved mess cup. Checking it was clean; he handed it to Aloysius and put the bag down.

'I see you came prepared.' Emily grinned, taking the offered mug.

'If I drop it, it's not so important. I don't want to break anything of yours.' Aloysius nodded, cheeks flushed in faint embarrassment.

'I won't hear of such things. We all have little accidents, its part of life. You'll be treated no different from anyone else I know, okay.' Emily sighed, putting the tin cup down and hobbling into the kitchen.

'Thank you.' Aloysius called after her, already feeling more confident about things.

'As much as we'd love to stick around Em, we gotta get going.' Shane sighed, getting to his feet.

'Yeah, figured that was going to happen. We'll be okay, you two get on back to base.' Emily replied, glancing over her shoulder at the pair.

'Thanks again for this Emily. We'll check in from time to time just to make sure you're alright.' Mother added, squeezing Aloysius' shoulder before heading for the door.

'Thanks for everything Shane, you too Mother.' Aloysius nodded, not moving from his spot on the couch as the two serving Marines left.

Limping back to the couch, Emily set the coffees down on the table and sat, moving her cane out of the way quickly.

'Even if you do drop this, it's okay. I'm not going to get angry; it takes time to get back after an injury.' Emily nodded, picking up the old white mug and gently pressing it into Aloysius' hands.

'It's nice to finally be treated like a real human again. Those doctors were treating me like some kind of freak.' Aloysius confessed, sipping his coffee slowly.

'No one deserves that. You're not a freak, just a little rough around the edges.' Emily replied, slowly reaching over and letting her fingers trace over the tattoo on his arm. Sighing softly, Aloysius shifted his grip on the mug and rolled his arm over to reveal the tattoo he wore. Tilting her head to the side, Emily read the name Rufus and nodded before her eyes were drawn to the unusual jet just under his elbow. With forward swept wings and a dark paint scheme, it was a fearsome plane.

'This is the plane you were shot down in?' Emily asked, tracing the wings of the plane.

'Yeah, that's the Black Raven. Rufus loved that plane more than anything else in the world.' Aloysius nodded, fighting back the urge to move away from the gentle touch on his skin.

'I'm sorry, it's not my place.' Emily uttered, removing her hand and settling back.

~#~$^$~#~

Trying to hide a yawn, Aloysius fumbled around for a moment then put his coffee mug down on the table before settling back against the cushions.

'Come on, bed time I think. You've had a big day.' Emily grinned, gently taking his hand.

'Yeah, sounds like a plan. I'm beat.' Aloysius nodded, allowing Emily to ease him to his feet before guiding him down the corridor.

'I have no doubt of that. If you need anything, just holler, I'm a light sleeper.' Emily replied, easing him down onto the bed.

'I'd rather not be alone at all but I understand.' Aloysius sighed, feeling around for the pillow.

'You can share the main bed if you want. There's enough room for two, it's a king size.' Emily offered, sitting beside him.

'I'd like that. I don't like being alone, especially in new places.' Aloysius grinned faintly, reaching out and finding Emily's hand.

'I can understand that. Come on; let's get you tucked up in bed.' Emily soothed, easing him up and back down to the main bedroom.

Pulling the covers back with one hand, Emily guided Aloysius around and settled him on the edge of the bed before walking around and turning on the bedside lamp. Shuffling onto the bed a bit more, Aloysius reached down and unlaced his boots before kicking them off.

'Thanks for this Emily.' he uttered, working at his shirt buttons.

'You don't have to keep thanking me Aloysius. I'm just doing what no one would do for me after I got shot.' Emily grinned, changing into her pyjamas quickly.

'Would you go get my bag please? I don't like not knowing where it is.' Aloysius asked, slipping his shirt off and dropping it down with his boots.

'Sure, be right back.' Emily replied, padding through the apartment and grabbing the open bag from where Shane had left it.

Returning to the main bedroom, Emily smiled as she watched Aloysius sleep, clothes in a neat pile beside the bed. Biting back a gasp of horror, Emily finally saw the damage done and understood why Shane had felt she was the only one that could be trusted. She put the bag down beside the door and climbed into bed, flicking the lamp out before getting comfortable.

'Goodnight Aloysius sleep well.' she muttered, snuggling down and closing her eyes.

'Night Emily.' Aloysius mumbled, rolling over and reaching out to lightly touch her wrist.

~#~$^$~#~

Snapping awake, Emily sat up and looked at her shaken companion as he battled with horrors known only to him. He was drenched in sweat, mumbling about Russians and their torture techniques.

'please no…I didn't see anything…no, please no.' he muttered, head tossing back and forth on the pillow as he fought whatever was going on in his mind.

'Oh god, say it isn't so.' Emily whispered; horrified by the thought he'd been awake through so much torment and pain.

Bolting upright, Aloysius let out a blood curdling scream and whipped his head around, almost as though scanning the room for danger.

'Easy Aloysius, I'm here. Shhh, you're safe now, it was just a dream. I'm going to touch you, don't hit me please.' Emily soothed, giving him a moment to think about her words before she shuffled over and wrapped him up in a tight hug.

'Emily? Don't let me fall, please, don't ever let me go.' Aloysius gasped, clinging to her desperately.

'I'm here, nothing could tear me away. Shhh, you're okay, it was just a dream. I've got you and I'll never let you fall.' Emily soothed, stroking his sweaty hair softly as they sat there.

'It was so painful, I'll never forget that day. They took everything from me but kept wanting more.' Aloysius choked, fingers tightening in Emily's shirt.

'Talk to me, let me share your pain. I won't pretend to understand what you've been through but it's not good for you to hold all that pain inside with no release.' Emily sighed, reaching back and turning on the bedside lamp.

'I don't know what they wanted from me, I told them everything. It didn't matter though; they still decided I had to pay for a crime I don't even know about. Look at me, all of this is because of them. Knives, cigarettes, baseball bats…hot pokers.' the last words were barely audible as he hid his face away against Emily's throat.

'They…burned your eyes out. Oh, that's a new level of low if ever I heard one.' Emily sighed, shuddering at the mere thought of what Aloysius had gone through.

'New level of pain too. It was absolute agony; I've never gone through anything like that before.' Aloysius nodded, lifting his head so Emily could see the damage. Where his eyes should have been, there was now nothing more than thick burn scarring, eyelids burned away and neatly sown closed to protect whatever was left inside.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Emily reached out and lightly traced her thumb over the horrid burn scars where his eyes once had been.

'I wish there was something I could do or say but it all seems so hollow in light of all you've been through.' she sighed, cupping his cheek lightly.

'You're already doing something good. You're the first person to get this close and not show the smallest trace of fear, horror or disgust. Even Shane did, though he tried to hide it. That's why I don't let people see, I don't want pity or anything like that. I just want to get on with my life, or at least what's left of my life.' Aloysius replied, laying his head on Emily's shoulder again.

'I don't pity you Aloysius, I applaud you for having the courage to get up and keep going. Most people I know who get hurt like us just give up. I admit I did too. I haven't left this apartment since leaving the Corps.' Emily grinned, shuffling around to lean against the headboard before coaxing Aloysius back in against her side.

'Well maybe we can both learn and grow. I know I already am changing, I haven't let anyone this close since I was rescued.' Aloysius nodded, throwing one arm around Emily's waist and getting comfortable.

'Sleep Aloysius, I'll guard your rest. No one will hurt you anymore.' Emily promised, stroking his hair softly as Aloysius relaxed and snuggled closer. Reaching out, Emily turned off the lamp and settled, arms locked around her only true companion as he slid back into the realm of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Settling on the couch, Emily grabbed her brace and pulled it tight around her mangled calf. She knew from experience the wound kept her from getting too active but the brace at least gave her half decent mobility. Bending forward, she pulled the lower straps secure and grabbed her cane before easing back to her feet.

'You almost ready to go?' she called, pulling her shirt on over her singlet-top and straightening the leg of her jeans where it was catching on the brace.

'I'm still not sure I want to do this.' Aloysius replied, one hand on the wall as he emerged from the bedroom. He'd filled out a little in the month since but still looked like absolute hell. His hands were unmistakeable, spider webbed with scars and burns as were his forearms but he refused to cover the tattoo in memory of his friend.

'You'll be okay; we're just going to the park. I'll be with you every step of the way, it'll be fine.' Emily soothed, hobbling over and lightly taking his hand.

'I trust you, just don't let go.' Aloysius nodded, sliding his hand up Emily's arm until he had a firm hold just above her elbow.

'I've got you, there's nothing to fear.' Emily grinned, making sure she had everything before shouldering her pack and heading out the door.

~#~$^$~#~

Stepping off the bus, Aloysius resettled his grip and tipped his face up towards the sun as they walked into the park and found a quiet place to sit. Emily put her bag down and flicked out the picnic rug before guiding Aloysius down and settling.

'I never thought I'd miss being in the sun so much. It's so comforting to feel the warmth on my face after so long in the dark.' Aloysius sighed, shucking his long sleeved shirt and stretching out on the grass, hands folded under his head.

'See, I told you this wouldn't be so bad. But I suggest you put your shirt back on, no one else need know about what you've gone through.' Emily nodded, grabbing his shirt and tossing it across to land on his chest. Aloysius sighed and pulled it on before sinking back onto the soft grass.

'Wonder how the rescue attempt is going.' he muttered, thoughts turning to Rufus again.

'Come on Aloysius, don't go there. It'll only upset you more and that's not going to help anyone.' Emily sighed, moving around to sit beside him.

'I know; I just can't help it. I have to keep believing he's alive, I've got nothing else to hope for nowadays.' Aloysius replied, shuffling around until he found Emily's lap and plopped his head down on her knee.

'I just wish you wouldn't torment yourself. They'll find him, come hell or high water.' Emily grinned, playing with his hair idly as they sat there.

'I have no doubt on that Emily. I've seen Shane in action, he's quite the soldier.' Aloysius agreed, leaning into the touch a little more.

Closing her eyes, Emily listened to the sounds around them and smiled faintly. She revelled in the laughter of happy children, knowing she'd done her duty to keep them free.

'It's the little things, ya know. The voices of happy children. The wind in the trees. A fountain bubbling somewhere nearby. These are the things I've missed most of all.' Aloysius uttered, listening intently to the world around him.

'Yeah, makes a nice change from the rattle of gunfire and the loud roar of explosives. After all that hell, this place is Nirvana.' Emily agreed, still playing with his hair as they soaked up the rays and relaxed.

They were silent for a while, snacking on the treats Emily had brought along and letting their minds drift to whatever took their fancy.

'I loved him you know. I think he loved me back but I'm not sure.' Aloysius finally said, sitting up and starting to look for the water bottle.

'I'm sure he did. Try a little more to the right.' Emily nodded, getting better at picking out what Aloysius wanted with he started searching around him.

'I don't think I ever told him enough. We were always so busy; there was never time for love.' Aloysius sighed, grabbing the water bottle and unscrewing the cap.

~#~$^$~#~

Far away, hidden in the darkness of an old dungeon, the last prisoner curled up as best he could and shivered, fighting back another wave of nausea. There wasn't an inch of his mighty frame that didn't hurt from the near constant beatings he'd endured since his capture. He knew he'd never fly again, the Russians knew just where to strike to make sure of that.

'What do you want from me?' he croaked, lifting his head slowly and looking around the room. He couldn't make much out; his eyes were swollen almost completely closed.

Whimpering softly, he pressed back against the wall and tried to relax but the pain kept any thoughts of rest far away. Shuffling again, he brought his mangled hands up to his chest and cradled them there, not sure what else to do in the situation. Every movement was agony as he moved his dislocated right shoulder and tried to find a comfortable position for his fractured leg but no matter what he tried, nothing helped. He was burning with fever and still shivered with cold, trapped in a constant battle to survive and make it back to the world above.

Finally losing the battle with his nausea, the last prisoner turned his head and retched, bringing up what little water he'd been given and the last few crumbs of food. Sobbing quietly, he hung his head and ran his tongue over his cracked and split lips, trying to moisten them just a little.

'Please, just let me go. I've got nothing left to offer you.' he begged, desperate for freedom, however it came to him. By death or rescue, it didn't matter anymore.

Voices echoed down the cold stone tunnel and he recoiled as much as he could, true terror seizing him in its mighty grasp.

'Please, no more. I have nothing else to give you. No more, I beg of you.' he uttered, trying to hide as the heavy steel door was opened. 'Please, I can't take anymore.'

'Too bad for you. The General believes you have more to say.' one of the guards replied, one hand resting on the leather whip secured to his belt.

'I've told him everything. Please, don't do this.' the last prisoner tried, curling up a little more and trying to protect his head.

'The General will not be denied.' another guard growled, walking over and dragging the prisoner to his feet. He screamed and cried in pain and fear as the guards dragged him away, unconcerned about the damage they were doing.

~#~$^$~#~

Returning home, Aloysius sunk down on the couch and put his feet up as Emily limped into the kitchen and put their leftovers in the fridge before filling the kettle and putting it on to boil.

'Be honest with me Emily, what are the chances I'll ever touch him again?' Aloysius asked, not moving from the couch as he spoke.

'I don't know Aloysius; I really don't have a clue. For all we know, he could already be safe and on the road to recovery. Of course, he could still be missing, there's no way to know for sure.' Emily sighed, making them both a coffee and walking over to sit beside Aloysius.

'That's the worst part, the not knowing. I want him back but I don't even know if he's still alive. It wouldn't be so bad if I knew one way or the other.' Aloysius uttered, emotions welling up in his voice as he shuffled closer to Emily.

'I hear ya there. Shane will call, he'll let us know. Either that or someone will rock up on the doorstep.' Emily nodded, slipping her arm around his shoulders lightly and holding him close.

'I don't know what I'll do without him. He was my best friend, my rock and so much more.' Aloysius continued, taking comfort in Emily's constant presence against his side.

'You'll figure something out; I have no doubt of that.' Emily replied; handing Aloysius his coffee and making sure he had a good grip on it before she reached and grabbed her own.


	3. Chapter 3

Tied to the heavy stone pillar, the last prisoner strained his ears for any sign of his tormentors but heard nothing. Grateful for the reprieve, he sagged into the ropes holding his broken body upright and tried to relax for the few minutes he'd been granted.

'Please Lord, open your arms and welcome this exhausted soul home. I can't do this anymore, I just wanna go home. Death or freedom, it don't matter to me anymore.' he choked, blood spilling from the corner of his mouth as he spoke. Shuddering again, he let his mind drift to the only other person to ever care about him.

His thoughts were disturbed moments later in shocking fashion when a crowbar contacted heavily with his already broken left leg. He screamed; writhing in agony as the pain refused to leave his weakened and drained body.

'What do you want from me? I've told you everything I know.' he gasped, listening intently for the next strike to come whistling towards him.

'I just want to hear my songbird. You have the most beautiful song.' came the reply, right beside his right ear.

'I've done nothing wrong. Please, let me go.' he begged, howling with pain again as his tormentor wrenched his dislocated shoulder around.

'I think not. You still have much to tell me I think.'

'No, I don't. I've told you everything, I've got nothing left to tell you.' he replied, crying out as the General butted out his cigarette on the tender flesh of his cheek.

'You lie!'

Thinking fast, the last prisoner tried to come up with a suitable lie but he couldn't focus for the worrying sound behind him. It sounded like bellows and then he smelt hot metal.

'What are you going to do to me?' he asked, terrified as to the answer but needing to know what was coming so he could defend against somehow.

'Never you mind my songbird.' the General replied, the smell of hot metal growing stronger as he approached the bound man.

Reaching up, the General locked his arm around the neck of his prisoner and hefted a short metal rod, the tip burning white hot. The prisoner struggled desperately, realising what was about to happen but the General was stronger and held his head still.

'If your right eye causes you to sin, gouge it out and throw it away. It is better to lose one part of your body, than for your whole body to be thrown into hell.' as he spoke, he brought the short piece of metal closer and closer until it met with his prisoner's eye. The air was soon filled with the smell of burned flesh and his prisoner was still, the pain too much for him. Tossing the dirty poker aside, the General lit a cigarette and waited for his prisoner to come around.

~#~$^$~#~

'Where are we going?' Aloysius asked, clinging to Emily's arm as they walked down the street.

'Shh, just listen and smell.' Emily replied, pushing the door open and heading for the counter. Tipping his head back a little, Aloysius made use of his remaining senses and sniffed, trying to guess where they were this time. Listening carefully, he heard the sound of gunfire and smiled, the scent of gunpowder filling his nose as he stood there.

'You brought me to an indoor gun range. But why?' Aloysius uttered, feeling his old confidence return amid the familiar sounds and smells.

'I figured we could have a bit of fun. What did you prefer?' Emily grinned, scanning the offered weapons slowly.

'Nine mil or twelve gauge were my personal weapons. What about you though? I thought Marines didn't like messing around with small calibre weaponry.' Aloysius teased, finding the counter and leaning against it carefully.

'I don't usually but for you I'll endure it. We'll share a lane Tony, he needs a little help aiming.' Emily shrugged, keeping one eye on Aloysius as they relaxed.

'Lane seven is free, come with me and we'll find you a decent weapon.' Tony nodded, leading them out into the firing range proper.

Inhaling the comforting smell of burned gunpowder, Aloysius was happy to let Emily lead him around the danger zones and over to the armoury.

'There's three on the bench, pick what you like the feel of.' she uttered, laying his hands on the bench. Fingers drifting over the surface slowly, he found the first gun and picked it up, hands sliding automatically into position.

'Ugh, I have little time for Glocks, worthless bits of crap.' he muttered, putting it down and finding the next one.

'Didn't think you'd be able to pick the model so easily.' Emily remarked, watching him closely.

'It's not that hard to do Emily, it's written on the gun.' Tony replied, rolling his eyes at Emily.

'Yeah but he's completely blind. Aloysius was in the army for a while but was wounded in action.' Emily grinned, indicating the dark glasses.

'My insurance won't cover…'

'Relax Tony; my hands will be on his the whole time. I'm not stupid enough to let a blind man shoot alone, no matter how good he is.' Emily cut him off, still watching Aloysius.

'Beretta, not a bad weapon but I don't use them normally.' he shrugged, putting it aside and reaching for the last offered gun.

Something changed the moment Aloysius picked up the last weapon. He cracked a true smile and nodded, hands caressing the weapon with absolute respect and admiration. There was no hesitation as he field stripped the pistol and made sure it was up to his standards before putting it back together.

'H&K USP in nine mil, my signature weapon. People knew not to mess with me when my laser designator lit up their noses. Ah, those were the days.' he nodded, looking more alive and content than he had in months now that he had a familiar weapon in his hands.

'Right then, the USP it is. Come on now Aloysius, I've got the mags; let's get in some target practise.' Emily grinned, taking the three magazines from Tony before guiding Aloysius back to the firing line.

Loading the gun, Emily put it back in his hands and came around behind him. Grasping his shoulders lightly, she squared him up on the target before sliding her hands down to grasp his forearms.

'Whenever you're ready.' she whispered, keeping her grip light.

'Okay, here goes.' Aloysius nodded, trusting in Emily to keep his aim good as he squeezed the trigger gently. Things fell into place quickly as the gun recoiled in his hands, bringing back old memories of better times on the hunt.

~#~$^$~#~

Groaning faintly, Rufus came around and lifted his head slowly. He tried to open his eyes but they refused to move, leaving him in a totally dark world. Scared now, he fought the ropes still holding him upright and screamed as his various injuries complained at the treatment.

'Ah, hello my songbird. I was starting to think I wouldn't hear you again. Welcome to your new black world my blind little songbird.' the General laughed as the once brilliant pilot screamed in fear and horror. Crossing the room, the General released his hands but kept the last prisoner on his feet before walking away to see why his aide had entered the room.

Hunching up as much as he could, the terrified man pressed his left hand to his face, feeling the fresh burn scarring and hissing in pain.

'No one is going to want me after this.' he muttered, thoughts turning briefly to his closest and dearest friend again.

'It appears your friends are going to attempt another rescue. They will not be so fortunate this time.' the General hissed, returning to his prisoner and drawing his sidearm.

'Go to hell.' he spat, refusing to believe anyone would come for him.

All of a sudden, a great roar filled the air, deafening both men and putting a ton of dust in the air. Hiding his face, the prisoner listened as a grenade was tossed in and exploded with a tremendous bang.

'Hang in there Rufus, the cavalry has arrived!' an American voice rang out, a voice he recognised.

'You are too late! Your precious spy will never fly again!' the General hollered from somewhere else in the chaos.

'That's what you think!' another familiar voice rang out, this one easily recognisable as female.

'Mother! Captain Schofield!' Rufus called, trying to track his rescuers by sound alone.

'We're here Rufus, it's okay now.' Mother replied, right at his shoulder now.

'No, it'll never be okay. He's right, I'm never gonna fly again.' Rufus sighed, flinching away from the gentle touch against his cheek.

'Book, I'm gonna need some help here. This is even worse than our first rescue.' Mother called, cutting the ropes holding Rufus up and catching him as he collapsed with a roar of pain.

'Oh god and I thought Knight looked like hell.' Shane added, crouching beside Rufus and lightly touching his shoulder.

'Aloysius? Where is he?' Rufus gasped, fighting to hold onto consciousness.

'He's safe, back on American soil. A good friend of ours is taking care of him. Hush now, you're in safe hands now.' Shane replied, digging out a field dressing and quickly tying it over Rufus' damaged eyes.

'Is he okay?' Rufus asked, gratefully accepting the sip of water Mother gave him.

'Well, he's alive and in one piece. Can't ask for much more than that.' Book II offered, laying the Stokes cage out and adjusting it to hopefully take Rufus' battered frame.

'I wanna talk to him.' Rufus slurred, the drugs Shane had just given him kicking in and numbing his body almost completely.

'I'll make the call as soon as we're topside.' Shane promised, watching over the battered man until he was out cold.

~#~$^$~#~

Fumbling for her phone, Emily kept Aloysius on target and checked the number. Cracking a grin, she opened her phone and guided Aloysius from the line, taking the gun from his hand.

'Hey Shane, what's up?'

'…'

'Is he still with us?'

'…'

'Oh, thank god.'

'…'

'Where do you want us to meet up?'

'…'

'Yeah, we can make that. I may not be able to run but I can still drive.'

'…'

'I can handle it Shane. Quit worrying.'

'…'

'How bad?'

'…'

'I see. How long until you make it back?'

'…'

'Right, we'll grab some gear and head over there.'

'…'

'There's no way in hell I'll be able to drag Aloysius away.'

'…'

'Woman's intuition Shane.'

'…'

'Yeah, okay. See ya soon.'

Aloysius was trembling as Emily put her phone away and turned to him, the gun forgotten in her hand.

'He's alive. They're bringing him home as we speak.' she grinned, pulling him into a joyous embrace.

'Thank the Lord. How bad is it Emily? Be honest with me, I deserve to know.' Aloysius uttered, clinging desperately to his friend as the news sunk in slowly.

'According to Shane, on a scale of ten with your injuries rating a five, Rufus comes in at a shocking nine. He's a wreck but right before the drugs took him back into the realm of unconsciousness, he said he wanted to talk to you. It's against Shane's better judgement but he's agreed.' Emily explained, keeping Aloysius tucked in against her side as they headed back out to the counter and handed the gun back to Tony.

'Did he say anything about his eyes?' Aloysius asked, removing the earmuffs from around his neck and handing them over.

'Yeah, Shane reckons it was the same guy who got you both.' Emily nodded, catching Aloysius as he collapsed, a cry of anguish slipping past his lips.

'No, this can't be happening. It's all my fault.' he choked out, hiding his face in his hands.

'Don't you dare start playing the blame game now Aloysius! The Russians are to blame, no one else. They shot you down, they did this. Now come on, Rufus needs you to be there for him. He needs you now more than ever before.' Emily snapped, giving Aloysius a sharp shake before dragging him back to his feet.

'Right, got to get to him. Take me there Emily; I have to be at his side.' Aloysius nodded, adjusting his glasses quickly.

'First we go home and grab some stuff. We're not going to be coming back to the apartment until Rufus is ready to join us so we need clothes, toiletries and anything else you can think of to make him feel safe.' Emily grinned, tucking Aloysius back under her right arm before paying Tony and walking out.

~#~$^$~#~

Arriving at the hospital, Emily flashed her ID and hurried inside with Aloysius, desperate to find out where Rufus was going to be and what time they were expected.

'Where is he? Where's Rufus?' Aloysius asked, trying to sort out all the noises around them.

'Calm down Aloysius, we've probably beaten them here. It takes less time to get here from the apartment than it'll take to get Rufus back from Russia.' Emily soothed, scanning the people around them.

'Come on buddy, we've been through to much to give up now. I'm here, don't you dare give up on me now.' Aloysius uttered, still trying to work out the mess around him.

'We're ready to go make the intercept! We're just waiting on these two civilians we're supposed to be picking up.' someone called, running in through the front door.

'Are you going to aid the pilot recently rescued from the Russians?' Emily asked, keeping her grip firm on Aloysius' shoulders.

'Yeah, are you Emily Hunter?' he nodded, darting over to them.

'Yeah, I'm Emily and this is Aloysius. Lead the way Captain, we're right behind you.' Emily nodded, flashing her ID again and heading after the taller man.

'I'm coming buddy, just hang in there.' Aloysius whispered, struggling to keep up with Emily's fast footsteps but somehow managing to keep his feet.

Emerging from the hospital, they jumped into a jeep and shot away, hanging on desperately as the driver hit the gas and charged towards the airfield.

'Never had to pick people up for a medical emergency. What's the go with that?' the Captain asked, looking the pair over.

'Aloysius and Rufus were shot down together. Rufus specifically asked for him before the drugs kicked in and knocked him out. I'm just the guide for Aloysius; lord knows he can't find his own way.' Emily replied, trying to lighten the mood a little but failing miserably.

~#~$^$~#~

Keeping her grip firm, Emily held onto Aloysius as the medical team darted between the planes, all eyes on the bloodied man flaked out among them.

'Let me go Emily, I have to be there. He needs me; I've got to get to him.' Aloysius howled, trying to break her grip.

'And you will, just let the doctors' work. He's in pain, let them help first. It won't take long, you know that. He knows you're here, just relax.' Emily replied, battling to hold on as Aloysius' struggles increased.

'Be calm Aloysius, it won't be long now. Come on, there's no point fighting anymore. Calm yourself, he needs to know it's going to be okay. He's going to need you to be his rock, strong and steady.' Mother offered, coming up beside them as the gurney was wheeled aboard. Nodding slowly, Aloysius listened and tried to relax, following the conversations around him as best he could.

'Shit, he's coming around.'

'Quick, give him another dose.'

'I don't know how he survived this.'

'God, he's a mess.'

'Stop!' Aloysius barked, reaching out in the direction he hoped his friend was. 'Let him wake, let him know I'm here.'

'No way, I don't want him feeling this.'

'Rufus asked for Aloysius to be here. Let them have their moment.' Shane added, glancing at Aloysius.

'Come on Aloysius, I've got you.' Emily nodded, guiding Aloysius across the hold and over to the gurney.

Pushing all thoughts of pity or fear aside, Emily lightly placed Aloysius' hand on Rufus' and stepped back a little, giving them some semblance of privacy.

'We need to get the gurney secure. This way, I'll guide you.'

'I'm not totally useless. I've been in the military long enough to know the set up of these planes.' Aloysius replied, keeping pace with the gurney as they headed up to the front section.

Sighing softly, Emily watched them for a moment longer before turning to her old friends.

'No one deserves to be treated like this.' she uttered, wobbling dangerously before Book II reached out and stabilised her.

'What I don't get is why. What'd they do to piss the Russians off that bad?' Shane asked, wiping the sweat from his eyes and leaving a streak of blood on his forehead.

'We may never know.' Mother sighed, sick to the stomach as she tried to forget what she'd witnessed.

'So how's Aloysius getting along under your care?' Shane asked, turning his mind to something a little less horrific.

'He's going great. We were at the gun range before you called. He seemed truly happy there, USP held firm in his hands. It was a little weird having to sight for him but he did real well.' Emily grinned, grateful for the distraction. 'So what happens now?'

'I don't know Emily. You saw how bad it is, there's no way to tell what's going to happen next.' Shane shrugged, chewing his bottom lip thoughtfully.

'A month ago, I wouldn't have said this but things have changed. I'll take him; I can care for them both. I've already learned a lot from Aloysius and my apartment is more suited to the blind now. It wouldn't be right to break them up now, they need each other.' Emily nodded, taking her cane from Mother and heading forward as the plane rumbled back into the air.

~#~$^$~#~

Leaning against the gurney, Aloysius listened to Rufus' steady breathing as the drugs released their hold slowly. Beside him, one of the carers prepared another needle and gently injected the contents into the IV line now running into one damaged hand.

'This one shouldn't knock him out but he's so weak, it's hard to know for sure. Keep him calm and dampen his lips with this every so often.' she offered, pressing a damp cloth into his free hand.

'Thank you.' Aloysius nodded, finding his way around the gurney until he had a picture in his mind of where everything was.

Reaching out, he trailed the corner of the cloth over cracked and dry lips, feeling the brush of beard against his fingers as he worked.

'I'm here now Rufus, we're going to be okay. Life won't be as easy as it once was but we'll manage.' he whispered, letting his fingers tell the story of pain and suffering.

'Aloysius, that you?' Rufus croaked, left hand reaching out in the darkness for his friend.

'Right here Rufus, I'm right here. You're safe now; I'm not letting you go again.' Aloysius soothed, catching Rufus' hand and holding it gently.

'How bad do I look?' Rufus asked, clinging desperately to his truest friend.

'I don't know Rufus, I can't see you. From what I've heard, the bastard that had you also had me for a while. My hands are my eyes now.' Aloysius sighed, wishing his hands would stop shaking as he dabbed Rufus' lips again.

'No, it can't be. It's just not fair. Why did this happen to us?' Rufus groaned; starting to shake as the realisation sunk in slowly.

'I don't know buddy, wish I did though. We'll be okay though, we'll find our way again.' Aloysius replied, lowering his head and lightly pressing Rufus' hand to his face.

'I believe you.' Rufus nodded, letting his fingers trace over the scars that marred familiar features.

'This hasn't changed how I feel about you. I don't know if I ever told you this enough but I do love you. You're my world and nothing can ever change that.' Aloysius grinned, feeling the dressing tied over Rufus' eyes and biting back a saddened noise.

'Love you too Aloysius. I never thought I'd have you back, thought I was gonna die down there.' Rufus replied, trying to keep a brave face as he learned the truth.

'I never stopped hoping we'd be together again. Love is stronger than anything else on this world and I knew we'd be okay.' Aloysius promised, listening intently for a moment before leaning in and stealing a chaste kiss.

Standing off to the side, Emily watched the pair reconnect and smiled softly. It hadn't taken her long to realise how close these two were but she'd never thought they'd risk it all with such a public display of affection and love.

'Didn't see that coming.' Book II remarked, coming up behind Emily.

'Oh hush. Let them have their moment. I knew; Aloysius made no secret of it to me when we were alone.' Emily replied, not taking her eyes off the pair.

'Certainly explains a few things.' Mother added, smiling faintly at the pair.

'It'll do them both the world of good to be together again. I'm sure they'll rebuild their relationship once they get the chance.' Emily agreed, grateful to see the smile on Aloysius' face. This time it wasn't a small or shy grin, this was a full blown, honest to god smile full of love and adoration.

'Emily, where are you?' Aloysius asked, turning his head slowly.

'Two o'clock Aloysius.' Emily replied, biting back a hiss of pain as she moved.

'Come and say hello, it's okay.' Aloysius nodded, turning in her direction.

'I don't want to intrude on your reunion guys.' Emily replied, one hand resting against the side of the plane to help her balance.

'I want to meet you.' Rufus called, trying to follow Emily's directions but it wasn't as easy anymore.

'Well then, I'll be right there.' Emily nodded, stabilising her position and lurching across to them.

Leaning against the gurney, Emily reached out and lay her hand on Rufus' shoulder lightly, eyes drifting over all the damage.

'So how bad is it?' Rufus asked, free hand tracing across the sheet until he found her hip.

'Not as bad as I thought. I can still see the handsome man underneath the damage.' Emily grinned, guiding the reaching hand up to her face.

'Doesn't feel like it. Feels like I'm an absolute monster.' Rufus uttered, turning his face away.

'I'm going to touch your face, don't freak out. I'm not going to judge you, that's not my style.' Emily soothed, giving him plenty of time to speak up before she lightly touched his cheek.

Keeping her touch light, Emily traced wounds old and new, trying to show Rufus she wasn't afraid of him. Beside her, Aloysius matched the idea with his own, scarred fingers tracing mangled joints tenderly as he started humming softly.

'Will you?' Rufus asked, picking up on the sound.

'I will, I always do for you. Shh, lay back and relax, you're in safe hands now.' Aloysius replied, leaning in and placing a tender kiss just above the dressing.

Tipping his head back, Aloysius settled and thought for a moment, trying to come up with a suitable choice for the situation.

'What about that one you learned for my birthday a couple years back?' Rufus suggested, relaxing as much as he could into the mattress.

'Yeah, okay. I know you like that one.' Aloysius nodded, recalling the words and smiling softly.

_I like the feel of your name on my lips,_

_And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss._

_The way that your fingers run through my hair,_

_And how your scent lingers even when your not there._

_And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh,_

_And how you enjoy your two hour bath._

_And how you convinced me to dance in the rain,_

_With everyone watching like we were insane._

_But I love the way you love me,_

_Strong and wild,_

_Slow and easy,_

_Heart and soul,_

_So completely,_

_I love the way you love me._

_I like to imitate old Jerry Lee,_

_And watch you roll your eyes when I'm slightly off key,_

_And I like the innocent way that you cry,_

_At sappy old movies you've seen hundreds of times._

_But I love the way you love me,_

_Strong and wild,_

_Slow and easy,_

_Heart and soul,_

_So completely,_

_I love the way you love me._

_And I could list a million things,_

_I love to like about you,_

_But they all come down to one reason,_

_I could never live without you._

_I love the way you love me,_

_Strong and wild,_

_Slow and easy,_

_Heart and soul,_

_So completely,_

_I love the way you love me._

_Oh baby I love the way you love me._

Smiling softly, Aloysius caressed Rufus' cheek lightly and relaxed, trying to ignore the looks boring into his back.

'Wow. That I wasn't expecting.' Emily grinned, blinking in disbelief at this latest discovery.

'Yeah, he's a man of surprises alright.' Rufus nodded, nuzzling into the touch bestowed by his cherished Knight in battered armour.

'Oh stoppit you two. I don't do that very often…unless Rufus asks.' Aloysius blushed, hiding his face.

'Which isn't very often.' Rufus added, relishing the closeness after so long alone.

'Try and get some rest Rufus, you've had a rough time. We'll be here, nothing could tear us away.' Emily soothed, one finger tracing the large cut running down his cheek and off his jaw.

'Yeah, sounds like a plan. It's nice to be able to rest without having to worry.' Rufus nodded, keeping the contact between them all as he slipped into a light sleep.

'All of a sudden I'm grateful for what happened. I'd rather remember Rufus as he was, not as he is now.' Aloysius uttered, silently thanking the lord for seeing Rufus safely home.

'True, it's not pretty but like I said, he's not completely gone. I can still see the man before the incident.' Emily sighed; thumb brushing over a large burn on Rufus' palm.


End file.
